Inebriated
by winterhearts
Summary: Alcohol was Temari's new thing to comfort her on lonely nights. But she doesn't realize she's drinking herself to disaster. Can Shikamaru save Temari from self-distruction? AU ShikaTema
1. Friday Night

Inebriated

Summary: Life has not treated Temari kindly. So what's the solution? Hit the booze, of course. But when Temari starts acting strangely, Tenten realizes that this isn't a problem she can solve on her own. Can Shikamaru help Temari before she becomes an alcoholic? AU ShikaTema story, with ShikaTen and TemaTen friendship.

**Disclaimer: Naruto= not mine. Not yours. Belongs to Kishimoto-san. Arigato.**

Chapter 1--Friday Night

_Swish._

The clear liquid hit all sides of the bottle as Temari swilled it around. Temari was a tough ninja, known for her snarky comments and a temper that you did NOT want to mess with, even on a good day. But she'd never had alcohol. Nope, not once. Which is pretty surprising, considering Temari's personality and rebellious (by some) nature. But there was a reason why Temari was sober. Her parents had been alcoholics. Sometimes they drank a whole bottle in a day--and that meant one bottle for each of them, not the two of them sharing a bottle. While her sister Miyuki slept, Temari would sneak downstairs, and watch her parents get drunk off their asses. Not that she wanted to, but when she'd go for a glass of water or a cookie, there were her parents, hitting the sake and vodka and whatever else. Even at the young, tender age of eight, Temari learned that drinking the stuff in the bottles was evil and bad and caused you to laugh when nobody made jokes. She made a mental note of this later, when her teenage years began, and she became more susceptible to temptation.

However, this wasn't the case. When Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, two girls who were the most popular ones in Konoha since pre-K, had loud, unruly parties where kegs were most likely to be found, Temari always made sure she had other plans. She knew that somebody would slip her a glass and then she'd make a fool of her self and/or be taken advantage of. So what if she was called a loner and a loser? At least rumors wouldn't be spread about Temari prancing around like a drunken whore or whatever. Unlike a certain blond girl (_ahem_, Ino, or as Temari affectionately called her, Yama_baka_), Temari Suna had plenty of dignity. And so did Tenten Nana, who became Temari's best friend after Temari defended her from a gossip attack started by Yamabaka and Sakura. Tenten never pressured her friend to do anything she didn't want to do, and they had plenty of good, clean, sober fun together. At first, it was strange for Temari to be so open with a person, but Tenten was special. She was a great friend, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

Temari gazed at the bottle, wondering if she should do this. Tenten talked about how she'd never drink, because she didn't want alcohol to take over her life. What if Temari _did _start drinking and Tenten found out? She wouldn't be happy, that's for sure. But Temari wasn't making this a habit. She just saw the sake in the cabinet and decided to go for it. Besides, it was Friday night, and since Tenten was hanging out with Neji (why didn't they just go out already? Temari realized a million years ago that the two of them liked each other, and she was getting sick of them skirting around the matter whenever it was brought up), and Miyuki was at a friend's place, so Temari Suna was home alone, without even her parents around. Her father had died about four years ago, and her mother left as soon as Temari turned eighteen, which was about three months ago, in the beginning of June. Hiyori Suna had said that "you can take care of yourself, can't you? I know you're still in high school but you're _eighteen_, for kami's sake. You're an adult." Temari was never close to her father, but she missed having her mother around. Hiyori could actually be a nice person when you took the alcohol away from her. And the part that sucked the most about Hiyori being gone was that Miyuki would be going through her teen years (she was twelve now) without a mother to guide her. Temari had gotten through early adolescence with the help of Hiyori years ago. What about Miyuki? Temari cared about her sister but she knew she'd be a crappy mother; she didn't have that "maternal instinct" or whatever it is that mothers have.

_It'll only be _one_ sip,_ Temari promised herself. One sip of sake to take the pain away from being alone, with no mother, no sister, no best friend. They were all out doing bigger and better things, expecting Temari to take care of herself because she was so damn independent. And Temari did like to show that she could carry her own, which was the main reason why she'd never had a boyfriend. She didn't need a man to give her what she needed. But sometimes, she felt like having somebody's hand to hold, because she wanted some company. What the hell was wrong with that? Was Temari supposed to act like she was the shit and didn't need anybody else all the time? She wasn't _allowed _to be vulnerable?

Temari stared at the sake bottle, the words _Hitomi Limited_ printed on the bright red label in neat kanji letters. She traced the print with her finger, sighing. This had been her mother's favorite brand of alcohol, back when she and Temari's father were drunks. Temari had a collection of Hitomi Limited labels in her top drawer, from when she was a kid. Hiyori drank so many bottles anyway that Temari saw no use letting them go to waste. Temari shook her head, not allowing her to delve deeper into the memory. Reminiscing about her mother would make Temari miss her more, and she didn't want to miss Hiyori or want her mother to come home. She had to be strong, not only for herself, but mostly for Miyuki's sake. She didn't have a mother or a father, and Temari was damned if she'd be the absentee sister. So Temari buried her feelings deep down, turning the bottle so it was label-side down.

With hands shaking, she twisted the bottle cap until it was open. She'd show them. She didn't need to be drunk off her ass or Miss Independent or anybody's stereotype. She would be her, Temari Suna, alcohol be damned. But she was thirsty, and it was either this or some soy milk brand Miyuki like. For the record, Temari hated soy milk.

As Temari raised the bottle to her mouth, her mind flashed back to another unpleasant memory. It was shortly before Hiyori left, when she'd taken Temari and Miyuki to the mall. The eldest Suna woman had disappeared into a store while Temari and Miyuki hung out in front of the entrance. To Temari's delight, Sakura and Yamabaka Ino had shown up.

_"Look, it's Temari Suna," Yamabaka pronounced with fake excitement. "Who's the spawn?"_

_Temari bristled. "Miyuki is my sister." Why couldn't Yamabaka and Sasuke's number 1 fangirl just go away? Temari didn't want her sister to witness a full on grudge match, especially not in the Konoha Mall._

_"Oh, really? Well, I'll pray she doesn't end up like her big sister Temari. Perhaps Miyuki Suna won't be such a prude," Sakura chimed in._

_Temari balled up her fists. "Shut up right now. I'm not about to make a scene in the mall."_

_"What's the matter? Afraid of getting those cheap pigtails dirty? Please. You're a bitter loser, just like your mother," Ino taunted._

The bottle was near Temari's lips now. She took a drink. The taste was like acid on her tongue, the usual flavor for something foreign to Temari's tastebuds. A shiver went through her body, but it was all right. It was more than all right now.

_"My mother is not a loser. She's been fine since she stopped drinking," Temari argued._

_"Then how come she's still single, like you?" Sakura pointed out, as if this was something that would hurt Temari. She could care less if she had a boyfriend or not._

_"You and Yamanaka over there are bitches, you know that?" Temari's voice was sharp, ready to fire insults at any time. She knew Miyuki was there, but she was so pissed…there was almost no holding Temari back now._

_Sakura laughed. "Please. You're just jealous at how popular we are. And as far as I'm concerned, you're the only bitch here, hon." Then she and Yamabaka finally left, satisfied that they had temporarily stung Temari Suna._

_"Temari," Miyuki began, but Temari held up a hand to stop her. She didn't want to hear any more talking. She was pissed that Sakura and Ino got to her, but she was even more pissed with herself for not acting like she didn't care, which was her usual way of dealing with the girls' insults. What was wrong with her?_

Ah, second drink. This one was even better than the first, and Temari could taste the sweet rice water in her mouth. She swished the sake around in her mouth before allowing it to slide down her throat, cool and refreshing.

It wasn't alcoholism. It wasn't _anything_, as far as Temari was concerned. Just her, enjoying a drink, on a lonely Friday night.

Sorry it's so short, but I'll add more later.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Thanks for the reviews so far! The part about Temari being a ninja was a typo, so sorry for that…I'm a crappy self-editor, so if anyone wants to beta for me, we can work something out, but keep in mind that my schedule is unpredictable, so there's no telling WHEN I'll update with a new chapter.

Chapter 2 will be up soon, I promise!


End file.
